From the Moment I Met You
by justwanttologin
Summary: All Human. Bella and the Cullens are neighbors and she changes thier lives. Starts off with baby Bella and it is really about her and Emmett growing up together.
1. When I Was Five and You Were New

When I Was Five and You Were New

_This is my first fanfic and it's the first time I have written anything in a very long time. So please review even if you hate it. I know this chapter is short and I hope to make them longer. _

Emmett's POV

You, Bella Swan came into my life, my family's life screaming. You were one week old and your good for nothing mother had showed up at your dad's house, handed you over and left. That was the last time either of you ever saw her. Charlie didn't know a thing about babies. He came over begging my mom for help. Advice. To keep you practically. Esme assured him she would do everything she could to help except keep you. She sent our dad, Carlisle out to buy baby necessities while she tried to calm your poor dad down. And you just keep screaming. Rosalie my 13 year old sister tried to calm you down. Alice my 8 year old sister locked herself in her room. Edward my 3 year old brother was screaming too. Dumb babies I thought. I went to look at you in Rosie's arms and you stopped crying for a second. Just a second. Then Rosie told me to sit down and she laid you on my lap. And then you really stopped. Everyone was amazed and relieved. And I just sat staring at you. Knowing even then you would bring changes. To Charlie and my family as well as anyone else you met. 2 minutes later I was bored and Rose took you and the screaming started again. But your dad was feeling more confident so he took you from Rose grabbed the baby stuff my dad had come back with and took you home.


	2. When I Was Ten and You Were Five

When I Was Ten and You Were Five

You got hurt a lot. Between you being extremely clumsy, Edward being so rough and Alice always trying to make you cry you were always bruised up. I was always worried on the days that Charlie picked you up after work when you had been hurt that he wasn't going to let you come back. But he always did. Esme was like a mother to you. She loved keeping you while Charlie worked. Rosie was your hero, Edward was your best friend, I was your protector and Alice was a major source of the need for protection. She was always trying to dress you up in her newest fashion creation and when you refused, and you always refused, she would push you or say mean things to you to make you cry. And Edward would try to beat her up for you while you came running to me for comfort. I think Alice resented you because she's the only one that didn't really have anything in common with you. You spent your days riding bikes with me and Edward, or painting with Rosie or cooking with Esme.

2 weeks before your 5th birthday Alice pushed you out of a tree and you broke your leg. So the trip to the amusement park that had been planned for months was cancelled. You felt bad for me and Edward so you tried to convince your dad and Charlie to take us anyways. Alice was grounded either way. Of course we didn't go. We spent your birthday watching your favorite movies and eating junk food.

The day you went to kindergarten was terrifying. Edward and I both went to the same school but it was so hard not knowing if you were OK all day. But you were fine. I think you were always stronger than any of gave you credit for. You were just so sweet and trusting. By the end of the day everyone was your friend. And you only tripped once.

Rosie had gone to college and Alice told you she abandoned you just like your mother had. We did everything we could to convince you otherwise. Rosie called you every day and sent letters to you at least once a week. You still didn't believe she was coming back until she actually came back for Christmas. And once Rosie came back you decided your mother must be coming back too. You were so sure she would be there for Christmas. When she didn't come you were heartbroken. For weeks you wouldn't play with me or Edward or cook with Esme. One day after school I asked you if you loved us. And you said yes except Alice because she pushes you and lies. I laughed and then told you that even though your mother leaving sucks we wouldn't know her if she hadn't. And you slowly came around. But you were always a little less trusting and a little more clingy.


	3. When I Was Fifteen and You Were Ten

When I Was Fifteen and You Were Ten

I had my first real girlfriend that year and you and Alice finally bonded over scaring her away. I guess she was a pretty rotten person. But she was popular and she liked me! No grudges though. I knew Alice's reason. The girl was head cheerleader and pretty much shunned Alice. But I never understood your reasoning. I was hurt that you would do anything to hurt me. I talked to Rose about it and she said that I would understand one day. Not helpful.

Rose had moved back into town so you saw her at least once a week. You spent all your time with Edward and her and it drove me nuts. I knew that being pushed wasn't your biggest problem anymore. And I guess Rose was better for the girly stuff. And Edward was still your best friend. He had never been a problem solver. Still I missed the days when you came running to me with all your problems. So one day after school I picked you up and took you out for ice cream. And I told you could tell me anything. And you burst into tears and said you couldn't. Girls. I really hated Rose at that point because I knew she could tell me something. But she wouldn't.

Soon after your ice cream outburst you kissed Edward at the movies when I had taken you one afternoon. I was angry. And poor Edward didn't know what to do. So he kissed you back and you two had a little boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for about a month. Then Edward met Connie and you broke up and you were happy for him. Still best friends forever. Happy for him! But you hated my girlfriends. I was possibly more confused and madder at Rose than ever before.

Soon after that you got sick. I don't even know why. You were so weak that Charlie didn't even take you home in the evenings. I gave my room up for you and you stayed there almost all day. Carlisle was your personal doctor and you were only allowed to get up to use the bathroom. I spent most of my time with you. Reading you your favorite books and watching movies with you. My family had to force me to leave your side. I ate with you and only slept when you slept. My current girlfriend didn't like it so she was gone too. You were bad for my love life. Rose would come over and you would make plans for her upcoming wedding. Which Rose swore was not going to happen if you were not better. It seemed like forever that you were sick. But it was really just two months. The longest two months of my life. You got better just in time for the wedding.

The wedding day came and you were still so weak. We tried to convince you to sit in a wheelchair but you were way too stubborn for that. Between Charlie and us you had someone on either side of you at all times. You cried during the wedding like all the other girls and I sat there thinking what your wedding would be like. I got to dance with you first and you clung to me like you were scared for your life. Charlie came to dance with you and I was scared to let you go. It seemed like every time I blinked you were just a little bit older.


	4. When I Was Twenty and You Were Fifteen

When I Was Twenty and You Were Fifteen

You were beautiful. And everyone noticed. Charlie said you couldn't date until you were 18 and I was happy with that. But Esme and Rose convinced him to let you go out as long as someone else went along. Sometimes you double dated with Edward or sometimes Rose and her husband would go and sit across the restaurant or movies or wherever. You dated a lot but it was usually just a date or two. And you never even so much as kissed them. It seemed like you were looking for something that you just couldn't find.

And then you met Jacob. And you seemed to find whatever it was you were looking for. Charlie and Esme loved him. Edward and Rose couldn't stand him. I didn't really like him but he seemed to make you happy and I thought that was good enough for me.

Me and Rose's husband, Chris, opened an auto repair shop right outside of town. My parents were a little upset I decided to skip college but I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving you. They thought it was an excuse but Rose seemed to understand. Edward thought I was crazy since he couldn't wait to get far away from him. But I couldn't imagine him leaving you either. You had this hold on people. Rose once told me you were the only reason she came back. Maybe we were afraid you would feel abandoned but really I think we were afraid to be without you. Except Alice. She was off traveling who knows where with some guy named Jasper. He was weird but he seemed good for Alice. He was the only one who seemed to be able to handle her crazy emotions.

For the next two years Jacob worked at our shop so you were there a lot. You brought us lunch and kept us from killing each other. One day Jacob opened the shop and you showed up to surprise him with breakfast. You were not a morning person. You usually didn't show up until at least noon. You used the key I gave you and walked in on Jacob making out with our receptionist. He tried to say it wasn't his fault. He felt this pull to her and he couldn't help himself. You fired them both right then. And even though you had no firing authority they left and didn't bother coming back. I came in later that day and you were sitting behind the desk sobbing. I picked you up off the floor and you kissed me. I pushed you away and yelled what the hell Bella? You ran out sobbing even harder. That was the first time in all our lives I was the one that hurt you.


	5. When You Were Eighteen and I was

When You Were Eighteen and I was an Idiot

Rose came storming into the shop a couple of hours later with fire in her eyes. Rose and I never really fought since she was so much older than me. But she was mad now.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett" she screamed

I asked her where you were and she said with Edward and Esme. Great so everyone knows I thought.

"What was I supposed to do I asked? She's flipping 18 and I'm 23!"

"You are an idiot Emmett! That girl has loved you since before she knew what love was! Remember when she was 10 and she kissed Edward?"

Of course I remembered.

"She was trying to love him like she loved you. She knew you were too old and he wasn't."

That explains a lot.

"And remember when she started dating she dated practically every guy she knew but it never went anywhere."

Once again, of course I remember! "But what about Jacob? Didn't she love Jacob?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Jacob came along right after what's her face? Jacob was nice enough and she felt more than she had with any of the others. So she threw herself into the relationship until she did love him. And we see how well that worked out."

"But she's 18 and I'm 23. Charlie would kill me."

"Is she worth it?"

"Worth every single painful second."

After work that day we had a family dinner including Charlie and minus Edward and you. He had taken you somewhere and no one would tell me where. I explained everything to everyone and waited for my death. But no one even looked shocked. Except me I'm sure. Esme said she was glad I finally came to my senses, even if it took hurting you and being attacked by Rose. Carlisle and Charlie agreed although Charlie was a little more harsh when it came to the hurting you.

"Emmett, you have always been Bella's greatest comfort. You protected her and fought for her and I always knew she loved you. And that you loved her. Age is just a number son. I would pick you over any 18 year old for my daughter. But if you ever hurt her again like you did today I will kill you."

Whoa. That's all I could I think. All the sudden you were the love of my life and I might have blown it. Esme and Rose convinced me to give you and Edward the night in peace and I could talk to you tomorrow. That was a very long night.

The next afternoon I went to your house. I wanted to take flowers but Rose convinced me you would hate them. Too girly. This is Bella. The same Bella she was yesterday she said. So I brought a box of your favorite cookies instead. And you threw them in my face and slammed the door. But Charlie was on my side and he let me in. You looked betrayed and it broke my heart.

"Bella," I started.

"Leave me alone Emmett, my dad might still like you but I hate you!"

"Bella, Bella I love you! But I'm too dumb to have figured it out. Rose had to tell me! I've always been blinded by you Bella. You were always the most important person to me. Some days the only person. But I didn't realize it was love because it just always was. You're Bella and I'm Emmett and we just are. And then you kissed me and it shocked the hell out of me. And I'm an idiot but I never meant to hurt you."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

Then you kissed me. Not even caring that Charlie had been standing there to whole time.


	6. The Next Five Years

The Next Five Years

We were the happily ever after most people dream of. Once you knew I loved you back you were a stronger and much happier person. You and Alice opened a little boutique just a few miles from our shop. You did business, she did fashion. We spent every minute possible together. We got married the day after your 21st birthday. You wanted to able to drink at the wedding. It was a beautiful night. Rose was your maid of honor and Edward was the best man. And when we danced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I thought back to Rose's wedding and how I wondered what yours would be like. Funny how it turned out so different than I thought. All your life I only wanted you to be happy. And I knew I was the luckiest man in the world to be the one that made you happy.

Edward did leave for college but he came back the week after graduation. Alice and Jasper had a little boy and Rose and Chris has a little girl soon after. Watching you hold those babies I knew you would be an amazing mom. So I couldn't imagine why you were so sad when you got pregnant with Emberlee. And even though you told me everything this is the one thing you wouldn't talk to me about. You were 8 months pregnant and so sad. Rose and Alice came over and finally you broke. You were afraid you wouldn't love her just like your mother didn't love you. Rose and I didn't know what to say. But this time Alice knew.

"You are the most loving person I have ever known. That's why I hated you for some many years. From the moment you came into our lives my whole family loved you. This tiny ugly screaming baby you. You weren't even ours but they loved you. My big sister thought you were the cutest thing ever. And where did that leave me? But as you grew I realized that you weren't taking anything from them that you weren't giving back in at least double amounts. You loved Charlie as your dad and Esme and Carlisle as a second set of parents. And Edward as your best friend and Rose as the adoring little sister. And Emmett I could always see it even if I didn't know what was. And now you are the best wife anyone could ever ask for. And you treat Jason and Kyra almost like there are yours. Honestly I'm a little jealous because not everyone can love like you. Your mother had serious issues because she seems to be the only one capable of leaving you. Look around Bella! We all live in the same neighborhood we grew up in. Because of you. You have this pull on us. All of us. You could never not love or leave your baby Bella. It's not you."

I love you too Alice you told her. And she knew.

Emberlee was born 3 weeks later and the moment you looked into her eyes all your doubts melted. We took her home and neither one of knew that life good be this good.

And now Bella, Emberlee needs you. You have to wake up. Her birthday is coming up soon and it won't be happy for any of us without you there. I won't even let Alice plan a party. Do you hear me? Your daughter is going to miss out on having her 1st birthday if you don't wake up.


	7. Waiting

Waiting

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett I don't think threatening her is going to work."

"Something has to work Rosie" he yelled back. He never calls me Rosie anymore.

It's been three weeks since the accident. Bella was coming home from the boutique. It was late and she hadn't been sleeping very well because Emberlee still wakes up a lot at night. And she fell asleep and ran off the bridge. And she's been in this coma ever since. Esme, Alice and I take turns watching the three babies. Carlisle comes and checks on her at least daily. He's arranged the best care for her. Charlie comes and sits with her whenever he's not at work. Work keeps him sane. Edward only came once. I think he thought she was unbreakable after all she went through and he can't stand to see her like this. I keep telling him she needs him and so does Emmett. He won't leave her side unless dragged away. I think if Edward would come he might leave long enough to get some decent rest and see Emberlee. She misses her mom and dad. Not that Emmett doesn't trust the rest of us but Edward is her best friend. It should be one of them she wakes up too.

He's been telling her stories from when we were growing up. We've been laughing and crying and shooting dirty looks at Alice. I'm glad she's not like that anymore. Thank god for Jasper. He's serious about Emberlee's party. Not that she will care at all but Esme and Alice are upset. They think Bella will be upset when she wakes up. I don't think Bella will care about anything except holding her baby and husband but I keep my mouth shut. It's not like anyone is dumb enough to argue with Emmett.

Bella was so worried about wanting to leave Emberlee like her rotten mother left her when she was just a baby. And now that baby and Emmett are her whole life. Yet here she is separated from them. I know she's fighting. I just don't know who much longer Emmett can fight.

"Emmett please go home and See Emberlee. She really misses you" I try one more time more time before I go to mom and dad's to take my shift with the kids.

He ignores me.

Edward's POV

I want to see her I really do. But what if she never wakes up? I want to remember her alive. Rose swears Emmett will take a break if I come but I doubt it. His love for Bella is like nothing I have ever seen. And I grew up in a very happy home. He won't leave her side unless she dies. Even if she wakes up and goes home and is perfectly fine he won't leave her side. I hope Alice doesn't mind him hanging out at the boutique.


	8. I'm Trying

I'm Trying

Bella's POV (still in coma) _I'm pretty sure this is not medically accurate. _

I can hear Emmett. He is telling me all these stories from our past. I know all of them. Some I actually remember, some he has told me before. But I love listening to his voice. I can hear his love for me. I love that man with everything I am. And I know I'm killing him right now. I'm trying so hard to wake up. But I'm stuck. And so tired. I hear other people too. But I can only focus on Emmett. I keep trying to say his name. I feel so weak. I need to wake up for him. And my baby. She must be so confused. Why isn't he with her? Go home Emmett I yell. But only in my head. Grrrrr.

Edward's POV (a few days later)

Rose called me and threatened to kill me if I didn't come see Bella and convince Emmett to go see Emberlee on her birthday. I was shocked when he actually went. Rose is pretty good with guilt. And threats.

I'm sitting there telling her my latest girlfriend drama and when I hear her.

"Emmett?" So soft I barely hear. "Emmett?" Slightly desperate this time.

Holy crap. I tell Rose to get the doctor. And call Emmett. Crap Emmett is going to kill me! Maybe if I had come sooner… But it doesn't matter if he does kill me. At least she is awake. Holy crap she's awake!

"Bella, it's Edward. Emmett will be here as soon as possible sweetheart."

"Edward. What happened?"

Oh god. Luckily the doctor comes in.

He's doing what doctors do and Emmett comes rushing in.

"Bella, oh my god Bella." And that's all he says. That's enough.

Emmett's POV

I'm sitting on the floor with Emberlee playing with one of her birthday presents. My phone rings and mom picks it up.

"She's awake Emmett!"

That's all I hear and I'm out the door. I am the worst husband ever. That's all I can think. Well that and thank god she's awake. How could I leave her? At least Edward is there. He should have come sooner! No, this is not his fault.

She's awake.


	9. Hoping for Forever

Hoping for Forever

Emmett's POV

My little brother just got married. We all thought this day would never come. But she's perfect for him and I couldn't be happier.

"Daddy!" a very hyped up on sugar Emberlee calls and my very pregnant Bella is trying to keep up. I scoop Emberlee up and kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Have you danced?" I ask her.

"Do I look like I can dance?" she asks slightly annoyed. I hope Krista comes very soon.

"You'll dance with me. You dance with me at every wedding."

"We've only been to three. We don't have very many friends." At that you start to tear up. "Please Krista, we are ready whenever you are" I will my unborn daughter to hear me. And Bella smacks me. But she lets me lead her to the dance floor. And we dance until Edward steals her from me.

"She looks like she's going to explode" Rose says to me as I watch them.

"Don't tell her that…"

"I'm not stupid! Do you want me to take Emberlee so you can have some peace for a couple of days?"

"Alone time with cranky Bella? I don't know. Emberlee makes a good shield."

"Bella, I'm taking Emberlee home tonight." She yells out to Bella.

"Oh I love you Rose!" she yells back.

That makes one of us.

Two very long weeks later little Krista makes her appearance. And she is beautiful. Bella is begging to leave hospital ten minutes after her birth. She's hates being here after being here for so long after the accident.

The accident… We never talk about it. But it changed us. We loved each other before but it was easy to take things and each other for granted. But not anymore. We both know that our happiness can be shattered in an instant.

Love like there is no tomorrow while hoping for forever. As if ever forever could be long enough.


	10. Twenty Years Later

Twenty Years Later

Bella's POV

"Are you sure you don't me want to come?"

"I'm sure; I have to do this alone. Why you don't take the girls out for lunch and we can meet back at the hotel."

About a month ago I found out my mother had died. And I wanted to visit her just one time. I know Emmett thinks I'll fall apart. But I won't.

"Alright Bella, if your sure."

I kiss him good bye, after all this time that never gets old, yell good bye to the girls and go.

The drive is way too short and so is the walk. I find it quickly and sit down next to her.

"Hello, Renee… It's Bella, your daughter. Not sure how this works. If you recognize me. I was pretty little when you dumped me off. But I'm not here to tell you how wrong that was and how much I hate you. I'm here to tell you I forgive you. For a big part of my life I felt like I wasn't good enough because of you. It took a lot of years and a lot of love to realize I am good enough. But I'm glad you did it. Because the day you put me in Charlie's arms I met my real family. Charlie is an amazing dad. But it was way more than him. It was Esme and Carlisle who love me like I'm one of their own. My sisters Rose and Alice, my best friend Edward. And Emmett, the love of my life. I wouldn't be here if not for him. I might not be anywhere. I wouldn't have my beautiful daughters Emberlee and Krista. So how can I can be mad at you when the choice you made to give me away really gave me everything I have? I forgive you. And I hope you had a happy life. Because I sure as hell do. Good Bye Renee."

My life has not always gone smoothly. But I wouldn't change a single thing. I don't believe in perfection but I'm pretty sure what I have is as close as it gets.

_**The End**_

_**Thank you so much to those who read alerted and reviewed this story. **_


End file.
